


The Noah Prince

by Allenxedward



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swan Princess AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time the two kingdoms of the lands, the Exorcists and the Normals, took down the Noah clan. But now the Noah are back, and what happens when they kidnap the prince of the Normals and turn him into one of their own? Based off the Swan Princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago

Long ago the clan of Noah attempted to take over the world and claim themselves as the rulers, but they failed. The kingdoms of the other countries brought them down and banished them from the lands.

There were two kingdoms that fought against the Noah. The most powerful one was the kingdom of Exorcists ruled by Froi Tiedoll. The other kingdom was weaker, bigger kingdom of Finders and normal people ruled by Mana Walker. By combining their forces, the two kingdoms took down the clan of Noah.

Thirty years passed and nothing was heard of the Noah, until one night, while everyone was sleeping the Millenium Earl came to everyone in a dream. He announced the revival of the Noah clan and that they would take over the kingdoms.

Concerned by the threat Tiedoll and Walker met to discuss what plan of action they should take.

"We have to maintain our pact of friendship." Tiedoll stated. "That's what won the war last time, out two kingdom's fighting side by side to defeat the Noah."

"Yes, I agree. But we need to do something to further strengthen our friendship. We need to have a legacy to uphold it." Mana said.

"So you mean our sons? Wait… I thought you didn't have any children." Tiedoll paused, remembering that Mana's only wife and baby died in child birth. "I'm terribly sorry, for bringing that memory up."

"Don't be," Mana smiled, but Tiedoll could still see a little pain left in his eyes. "I've recently adopted a son, Allen Walker."

"That's good. How old is he?"

"Six; About to be seven in a few more weeks. "

"My son is nine; I think they'd get along well." Tiedoll smiled.

"What do you think about setting up a little bonding time for the two?" Mana suggested.

"I like it, I'm listening."

"Well, we can have them spend the summer, two months, over at each Kingdom, alternating each year." Mana continued.

"I like the sound of that." Tiedoll smiled and extended his hand in agreement. "Just warning you, this might not be easy Kanda isn't exactly a social butterfly."

Mana laughed and shook Tiedoll's hand. "It's okay, Allen's shy too. But I'm going to work with him on loosening up."

"Summer starts in seven months; we will be awaiting young Allen Walker." Tiedoll informed walking out of the room.


	2. The Order

Allen sat in the carriage not saying anything, playing with his pet he got on his birthday from the King of the Exorcists, Froi Tiedoll. It was a golem, small and golden with a lighter yellow cross on the front. It was always very playful with the young boy.

Allen looked up at Mana, who was staring out of the window. "Mana?"

"Yes, Allen?" Mana turned to face the young boy.

"How much longer till we're there?"

"We are here. Look out your window."

Allen pushed back the curtained windows and peeked out and saw a giant building.

"That is the Kingdom of the Exorcists'. You will be staying there for the next two months."

Allen glanced at the castle again, it looked dark and forbidding.

The carriage pulled up before the building, Mana climbed out and helped Allen out from the carriage.

A man ran up and bowed to them. "Hello King Walker and Prince Allen. King Tiedoll is expecting you. If you can follow me, Daisya will take care of your bags."

The two followed the man into the castle and through many halls, until they reached a giant throne room, where Tiedoll sat.

"Tiedoll!"

"Mana!"

The two kings hugged each other and smiled.

"Allen this is King Tiedoll. He's the one who sent you Timcanpy." Mana said.

"Timcanpy?" Tiedoll asked confused.

"That's what Allen named the golem you gave him." Mana explained.

Allen smiled up at King Tiedoll, "Thank you!"

Timcanpy wriggled out of Allen's sleeve, circled around Allen, and nestled down in his white hair.

Tiedoll chuckled. "I think he likes you."

"Well Froi, I'm leaving him to you." Mana announced.

"I'll take care of him as if he were my own." Tiedoll waved.

"Wait! Mana!" Allen ran up and hugged his 'father'. "Please don't go."

"Allen, you know I have to."

"Please, don't. I'll get scared; I don't want to be alone. I just found you; I don't want to be alone again."

Mana got down on his knees to be eye-level with Allen. He pushed back Allen's white bangs from his eyes to see them blurry with tears that were soon to fall. "Allen, I love you. But I have to go, you'll be strong. You're tough."

"But…"

"There's no buts about it. I love you." Mana whispered into Allen's ear.

Allen wrapped his arms around Mana's neck. "I love you too." A tear rolled down Allen's cheek.

Mana smiled, a guilty smile, and wiped the single tear away with his thumb. "It's just for two months. Can you do that for me? "

Allen nodded.

"That's my boy." Mana stood up and ruffled Allen's white hair. "Remember to play nice with Kanda." Mana picked Allen up and hugged him one last time, and set Allen down. "I leave my son in your capable hands, Froi." Mana said to Tiedoll, before turning around to leave.

Allen watched his 'father' leave, a little saddened by the fact that he wouldn't be able to see him for two months.

"Now, Marie."

"Yes?" The man that escorted Allen and Mana in stepped forward.

"Could you take Allen to the room he will be staying to freshen up. Afterward, you can show him around the Order a bit. Give him a tour of the place."

"Yes, your majesty." Marie bowed. "If you could follow me, Prince Allen, I will show you to your room."

Allen followed after Marie as they began to walk.


	3. Yu Kanda

Marie showed Allen around the Order; they visited the library, the training rooms, lounging areas, and many other places.

Allen followed Marie through the hallways of the Order until Marie stopped at a new room and opened the door. "This will be your room from now on Prince Allen." Marie bowed and let Allen enter the room.

The room was empty except a bed, nightstand table, a wardrobe, and his luggage.

Allen turned to see Marie still bowing to Allen. "Please don't bow to me." Allen requested.

"Why not Prince Allen?"

"I'm not use to it." Allen answered.

"Oh. I see, I will refrain from bowing your highness."

Allen shifted uncomfortably; he also didn't want to be referred to as royalty when he never had any royal blood in him. He was just a kid out of an orphanage.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you?" Marie asked, resisting the urge to bow.

"No, thank you."

"Well, if not I leave you to get settled in. I will be back to retrieve you for lunch in an hour, so be ready Prince Allen." Marie, accidently forgetting Allen's request, bowed before leaving the room.

Allen sighed and flopped down onto the bed.

Timcanpy squirmed under his shirt and slid out. He rubbed up against Allen's cheek in a warming gesture.

"Tim…" Allen sighed. "I have a feeling that summer is going to last forever."

####

Marie did as he said and returned for Allen at noon.

They walked out into the garden, where King Tiedoll was sitting at a table along with a boy.

Allen figured the boy to be around his age, maybe a bit older. The boy was clothed in black and had a dark hair color, it wasn't black but it was close. It had the faintest tint of blue to it, making his hair the color of a Raven's wing. It was somewhere on the lines of Midnight blue. The kid looked unhappy to be there.

Allen sat at the opposite end of the table and watched as Marie left.

The only sound you could here was of the chirping birds.

"So… Do you like your room?" Tiedoll started.

Allen nodded. "It's nice, King Tiedoll. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Of course, anytime. My, you've got some nice manners young Prince; perhaps my Yu could learn a thing or two from you." Tiedoll laughed.

With Tiedoll's last statement, the kid shot death glares at Tiedoll.

"Oh! Allen I forgot to introduce you two. This is my son," Tiedoll pointed to the kid, "his name is Yu Kanda."

All was silent for a second, until Tiedoll coughed.

Kanda muttered something, completely inaudible.

Tiedoll nudged Kanda in the ribs, hard.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Allen Walker." Kanda grumbled, loud enough for Allen to hear.

"Very good," Tiedoll congradulated.

"It's nice to meet you too." Allen smiled.

Kanda rolled his eyes and a group of servants brought out food.

What Allen said to Timcanpy kept replaying in his head. "I have a feeling that summer is going to last forever."


	4. Friends

The first week in the Exorcists' castle was boring, Allen was all alone most of the day, Kanda refused to do anything fun, and Allen had to find other things to entertain his time.

Allen spent the second week in the library, where he met a kid named Lavi. Lavi lived with the librarian of the Order, Bookman. He was fun and, unlike Kanda, very talkative. They became friends really fast.

Later, Lavi introduced Allen to a pretty girl named Lenalee. Allen blushed a little when they shook hands for the first time. But by the way Lavi talked to Lenalee, and the way she laughed, Allen could tell that there was something up between the two.

Lenalee's brother, Komui, worked for the science division in the Order. Komui wasn't an exorcist himself, but he wanted to be close to his little sister.

Allen was happy to have two friends he could spend the next two months with.


	5. The Lake

One Afternoon, about half a month since Allen arrived at the Order, Allen walked to the library. He was going to meet up with Lavi and play as they always did. As Allen walked into the library, he saw Lavi in red swim trunks and a white T-shirt.

"Allen!" Lavi cheered and glomped the white haired kid.

"What's up?"

"Let's go swimming." Lavi laughed and grabbed Allen's gloved hands, pulling Allen along.

"I don't think I should."

"Why not? The lake is clear outside, the sun is shining, and I think it's rather stuffy inside this place; all tell-tale signs for us to go outside. Besides, you need the sun your royal 'paleness'." Lavi laughed at his own joke.

"It's my white hair; it makes my skin appear paler than it actually is." Allen defended.

"Bookman made me ask Kanda to go along." Lavi sighed. "But guess who else I invited?" Lavi smiled mischievously.

"Who?" Allen sighed, knowing that Lavi wanted to rant.

"Lenalee and guess what?"

"What?"

"She's going to wear a bikini, so hot!" Lavi continued to rant over Lenalee in a bikini. "So," Lavi began dragging Allen to his room, "You need to go put a swimsuit on." Lavi opened the door to Allen's room and threw the Prince inside. "Hurry up, Lenalee's waiting."

####

Allen changed into navy blue swim trunks and a white long sleeve sun shirt; he also kept his left hand gloved. He didn't want his friends to see his arm. He knew it looked hideous and disgusting, but he couldn't help it, he had been born with it. Allen opened the door to find Lavi leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"Ready?" Lavi asked.

Allen smiled and nodded.

Lavi grabbed Allen's hand, "Then let's go!" He smiled and drug Allen along.

Allen and Lavi walked down a path in the woods leading up to the lakefront. Eventually, the trees began to thin and it let out to the lakefront. The lakeshore looked like a beach with its white sand and small waves crashing against the shore.

Two other people were already at the lakefront.

Kanda, dressed in black swim trunks, sat on a black beach towel looking very unhappy to be there.

Lenalee, in a lime green bikini, was knee deep in the water.

Lavi, quickly, stripped off his shirt and splashed over to where Lenalee was.

Allen wanted to go in the water, but he knew that he shouldn't. He couldn't get the white shirt wet, or else they would see threw it. Allen looked over at Kanda, sitting all alone. He walked over and sat by the Exorcist Prince.

The two sat there watching Lavi splash Lenalee and watching Lenalee laugh and try to run away from Lavi.

"Why aren't you going in?" Kanda asked, not even glancing at Allen.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm talking about the water, idiot." Kanda grumbled.

"Oh… It's ummm… I ummm…" Allen stammered. "What about you? Why aren't you swimming?" Allen asked trying to change the topic.

"I don't like to swim, my father ordered me to hang out with you guys."

"Oh…" Allen glanced down at his gloved hand.

"I don't get why you wear so much useless clothing to swim." He muttered, motioning to Allen's shirt and glove.

Allen looked at Lavi and Lenalee who were tossing a beach ball back and forth; he then looked down at his arm.

"You're hiding something." Kanda said.

"What do you mean?" Allen asked hiding his arm.

"Che… Fine, don't tell me. I couldn't care less anyway." Kanda rolled his eyes and looked away from Allen.

Allen looked at his arm. "If I show you something… can you promise me that you won't tell?"

"Sure, whatever. What is it?" Allen removed his glove to show Kanda his hand.

Kanda had never seen anything like it.

Allen's hand was dark red almost the color of dried blood. It was veiny and the nails were naturally black. The weirdest thing was the green cross embedded in the center of his hand.

"Why is it…?"

Allen quickly slipped his glove back on. "Remember, you promised not to tell."

"I won't. Jeez, how far does that go up?"

"Almost to my shoulder."

"It's not contagious?" Kanda asked shifting where he sat.

"No. I was born with it. But people around me are disgusted by it."

"Why?"

Allen shrugged. "I guess people just don't like ugly things."

Kanda nodded. "People are idiots."

Allen looked over at Kanda and smiled.

"I think it's a little cool."

"Really?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah."

Conversation ended for a while.

Lavi and Lenalee had stopped for a second to look at the two on shore. Lavi leaned over to Lenalee and whispered. "What is it with royalty? Do they not like getting wet or something?"

Lenalee laughed and continued to play with the beach ball.

Kanda turned to Allen. "Didn't you want to swim?"

Allen blushed. "I really want to, but I don't want them to see."

Kanda sighed. "Allen…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you like to go swimming tonight, where it's only you and me."

Allen blushed. "Sure, but don't alligators come out at night?"

"I meant in the pool, that the Order has." Kanda answered.

"But I thought you didn't like to swim."

"I don't like to swim in fish pee, but a chlorinated pool is fine. So do you want to go, or not?" Kanda huffed.

"Yeah, sure."

"Alright, I'll meet you at your room at nine. Be ready." Kanda grabbed his towel, stood up, and left.

Allen looked over at Lenalee and Lavi. "Hey!" He called.

"What Allen?" Lavi answered.

"I'm heading back with Kanda."

"Okay!" Lavi gave Allen a thumbs up and went back to flirting/playing with Lenalee.

Allen ran after Kanda.

"You didn't have to follow me" Kanda grumbled.

"Yeah, but I thought that you'd like the company." Allen smiled.

####

Ever since their conversation at the lake, Kanda had become a little more social; now he would at least acknowledge and sometimes answer Allen's questions, instead of completely ignoring Allen.

Now, Allen waited in his room. It was 8:58 and he was waiting for Kanda to come.

He heard a knock at the door and answered it. "Hello?"

"You ready short-stack?" A voice answered.

Allen opened the door to see Kanda standing there wearing the same thing he had on earlier at the lakefront. "The name's Allen."

"Yeah, I know." Kanda turned to leave. "You coming Moyashi?"

"It's Allen!" Allen declared running to catch up with Kanda.


	6. Poker

Lavi had planned for the group to go outside and play lake volleyball, but his plans were shot down by the down pour outside. "Well this sucks!" Lavi declared staring out the window.

"Yeah." Allen agreed looking through the library's collection of books.

"What should we do now?" Lavi sighed.

"I don't know. "Allen shrugged.

"Then let's make it up as we go along." Lavi answered and grabbed Allen's hand, dragging the Prince along.

####

They came to a lounging area and found Kanda sitting on the floor polishing his sword.

"Hey Yu! What are you up to?" Lavi waved and suddenly came face to point with Mugen.

"Don't call me that again, Usagi." Kanda grumbled and resumed polishing his sword.

"Kanda, you sure have a temper. You don't see me swinging around my hammer when you call me Usagi." Lavi retaliated.

"Hi Kanda." Allen added in quietly.

"Hi Moyashi."

"Allen," Allen corrected the Prince.

"I don't care." Kanda informed.

"So," Lavi ran over and grabbed a pack of cards from off the lounge table. "Who's up for a game of poker?"

"What's poker?" Allen asked.

"It's a gambling game. I have a pack of M&M's that we can use as game pieces. The person who gets the most M&M's wins. So do you wanna play? I can teach you, Allen." Lavi smiled.

"Sure. I guess." Allen looked over at Kanda. "Are you going to play?"

"No, poker is stupid." Kanda looked into Allen's silver pleading eyes and knew that he should give in. "Fine," he sighed. "I'll play, but don't cry when I win."

####

Lavi taught Allen how to play and soon Allen got the swing of things, because he never lost a game.

"Wow... Allen you're a little too good to be playing against us. I forfeit." Lavi declared, after realizing that he was down to one last M&M. "What about you Kanda?" Lavi asked seeing Kanda's last piece of candy.

"I'm out." Kanda said.

"So did I win?" Allen asked looking at the giant pile of M&M's.

"Yep! I've never seen someone who is as good as you." Lavi admitted.

Allen smiled. "Thanks. So what do I do with the candy now?"

"Eat it. That's your prize for winning."

"Thanks Lavi," Allen smiled and started dividing the M&M's into three piles.

"What are you doing?" Lavi asked.

"Making everything even." Allen handed a pile to Lavi and another to Kanda.

"Thanks Allen!" Lavi smiled and ate an M&M.

Kanda didn't say much, he just grunted. But it was enough for Allen, he knew it was a thanks in Kanda's language.

"Your welcome." Allen smiled and ate with his two best friends.


	7. Star Gazing

Allen couldn't remember time ever flying by so fast, as it did that summer. It didn't feel like two months, it felt more like a weak or so but that didn't change the reality that his two months would be over tomorrow when Mana would be there to pick him up. Allen was excited to see Mana, but he didn't want to leave his friends.

"Do you really have to leave?" Lavi asked, sitting on Allen's bed, as the Prince packed.

"Yeah," Allen sighed.

"It's going to be boring around here without you to bother." Lavi said.

Allen laughed. "Yeah, but you still have Kanda to tease."

"I do, but he doesn't react the way you do. Ya know?" Lavi explained,

Allen laughed, normally he would joke and tease with Lavi but Kanda would threaten to murder him. "I will miss you guys. It has been lots of fun."

"Hey! You know what? We should do something special tonight!" Lavi said. "You know, like a special going away gift."

"What do you have in mind?" Allen asked.

Lavi smiled, "That, my friend, is a secret."

"So, you don't know." Allen called his bluff.

"Give me a little time and I will get something together." Lavi jumped off of Allen's bed. "And I promise that it will be awesome!" Lavi declared running out of Allen's room.

####

Later that night, after dinner, Lavi told Allen to meet him at the training field outside.

Having gone to watch Kanda practice with Mugen hundreds of times, Allen knew where he was going.

It was a nice night, the stars were out, the moon was bright, and the sky was crystal clear.

Allen arrived at the training field to see the group of three waiting for him. Lavi was flirting with Lenalee, who in turn was trying to joke around, and Kanda was just off to the side looking aggravated to be there.

Lavi turned to see Allen. "About time! You made it, come on, it is about to begin."

"What is?" Allen asked.

Lavi laid down in the grass and looked up at the sky.

Everyone followed Lavi's lead and laid down, looking at the sky.

After a few minutes of waiting, Kanda sat up. "What are we doing?" Kanda asked annoyed from having to stay still and watch the stars.

"Just wait a little while longer, Kanda and you will see." Lavi explained.

"This is stupid." Kanda grumbled, laying back down in the grass.

Allen laughed at Kanda's sour remark; that was one of the things he would miss.

"Just watch the sky a little longer. It is supposed to begin soon." Lavi repeated.

The four was quiet for a while until it started a meteor shower. They watched as white streaks of light shot through the sky.

"Wow." Allen gasped, mesmerized by the meteors.

"Everyone make a wish!" Lavi said and closed his eyes to wish.

A wish? Allen thought for a second before closing his eyes. I wish that summer will come again, quickly.

Allen turned to see his new friends wishing. Allen peeked over at Kanda, to see him with his yes calmly shut. For a second, Allen wanted to know what Kanda wished for, but pushed the thought aside.

Allen smiled, he was sad that this time couldn't last forever.

####

Mana arrived around noon.

Allen ran up to Mana and hugged him.

Mana laughed and picked up his adopted son. "My, you have grown Allen." Mana hugged the child and set him down. "I presume that he was okay?" Mana asked, now talking to King Tiedoll.

Tiedoll nodded. "Yes, Allen and Yu played together, a lot. I was actually surprised."

Mana smiled, "Well that is good." He smiled down at Allen, who in turn gave an innocent smile back. "Well, we need to be off. We have a long trip back."

"Of course, good bye my friend." Tiedoll hugged Mana. "I will write to you about next summer."

"Agreed." Mana nodded. He looked down at Allen, "You ready?"

Allen nodded and turned to the Exorcist Prince. "Bye Kanda!"

"Bye Moyashi."

"It's Allen." Allen corrected.

"Tch, whatever."

Allen smiled and walked out of the room with Mana.


	8. The Ball

Years passed and every summer Allen would either stay with the Exorcists in their kingdom or Kanda would go to the other kingdom ruled by Mana. The two got along very well, considering Kanda was not the most social. But he seemed to act different around Allen, better. When he was with Allen he seemed to be having fun and would flash a rare smile every now and then.

The kings were proud of their decisions having the two learn to become friends, but at the Princes grew up their next challenge was finding a bride to become their queens. Kanda was 18 and Allen was 16, plenty old enough to get married. There was many balls held with lots of dancing, Kanda never partaken in any socializing, he just stood in a corner. Allen, on the other hand, would dance with any girl that asked him. He was like Kanda, he didn't want to socialize and dance, but it was only polite. As Allen danced, smiling at the girl in his arms, he looked over at Kanda. Each time he glanced over he noticed the exorcist's eyes on him. As their eyes met every single time Kanda would look away and try to act nonchalant. At the end of each ball, Kanda would always leave the ballroom and go somewhere else.

Allen finally decided to follow.

Kanda walked out and down to the forest and walked into it, Allen following. As they walked, Kanda finally stopped sitting on a cliff ledge overlooking the lake.

Allen smiled, as kids they use to jump off the ledge into t the lake below. Allen sat beside his friend and looked up at the stars in the sky. "Beautiful night." He said, trying to make conversation with the normally antisocial teen.

Kanda grumbled and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

He stayed silent.

Allen glanced back at the sky. "Kanda… Do I ever cross your mind?"

"What?"

"Just answer truthfully."

"No." He answered.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Do you want me?" Allen asked trying again.

"No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"No."

"Would you live for me?"

"No."

"Would you do anything for me?" Allen asked, getting desperate.

"No."

"If you had a choice to save one life which would you choose, your life or mine?"

"My life."

Allen got up, "I'm sorry to have disturbed you." He walked away a bit hurt. He knew Kanda was cold, but never that cold. After years with him he swore he felt a little more toward the exorcist than just friendship. Allen pushed the stupid thought from his head and walked back to the Order. As Allen reached the beginning of the forest something grabbed his hand and turned his around faster than he realized. A set of lips pressed against his as Allen's heart beat faster. Allen felt his eyes tear up and he pushed away. "You are such a jerk! I can't believe you just did that after saying those things to me."

"I told you nothing but the truth." Kanda said softly.

"And the truth sounded horrible to me."

"Then you didn't understand my answers."

"How?" Allen demanded, angry.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die if you left. The reason I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do you anything for you is because I would do everything for you. The reason I chose my life is because you are my life."

Allen felt his eyes tear up and he buried his face into Kanda's jacket. "I love you too."


	9. Kidnapped

Allen looked out the window of the coach.

"Allen?"

"Hmmm?" Allen asked, waking from his daze.

"Are you okay?" Mana asked, "You've been daydreaming a lot."

"Have I?" Allen asked, sitting up properly.

"Yes, did anything happen at the ball? I heard that you and Kanda departed before the ball truly ended."

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Nothing." Allen said quickly. "We just talked." Allen covered, thinking about last night. He could still feel Kanda's lips on his own, they were so soft.

"Find any cute girls?"

"No."

"I'm sorry. You will find a wife one day."

Allen nodded and the coach shook. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Mana was cut short as the carriage stopped and the door flung open.

A man with a top hat stood in the door.

"Millenium Earl…" Mana muttered silently.

"Hello Mana. Sorry but you are no longer of use to me." He smiled and grabbed Allen by his hand and dragged him out of the carriage.

Allen tried to escape, but stopped when he saw a hoard of Akuma.

A little girl waited for the Earl. "I set a messenger." She smiled.

"Good. We should leave before the exorcists come."

"Alright." A door appeared and the girl walked to it. "Come Allen. It's time to go home." She grabbed Allen's hand and led him through the door.

####

Kanda looked out the window as the rain splattered against the glass. He missed Allen already. He wanted to tell him everything. He had always loved him.

He heard shouting outside him room and walked out to listen in as Lavi ran by. "Oi! Usagi! What's happening?"

Lavi turned to Kanda, shocked. "A messenger came. The Earl, he attacked the Walkers."

"What?!" Kanda asked, shocked, he grabbed his sword and followed Lavi.

They ran in as Tiedoll was organizing a rescue team.

Kanda volunteered to lead the team consisting of Lenalee, Lavi, and Krory. They ran as fast as they could and found the coach destroyed and in flames.

Kanda busted through the door of the coach and pulled king Mana out, getting burned. He laid him down on the ground, realizing that Mana also had a huge hole in his stomach, beyond saving.

"Where's Allen?" Kanda asked.

"Earl… he took him…" Mana said weakly.

"Where did he take him?"

"Don't know. Save my son." Mana slowly closed his eyes and took his final breathe.

Lenalee had tears in her eyes.

Lavi finished looking in the coach. "No signs of Allen."

"They must have him." Lenalee said softly.

Lavi hugged Lenalee and comforted her. "We will get Allen back." Lavi promised.

Kanda nodded, he wasn't going to sleep peacefully until the Earl was dead and Allen was back in his arms.

####

The door led into a castle.

The Earl grabbed Allen and sat him down on a couch. "Road, I need Neah's spirit."

"Of course." She smiled and walked out.

Allen was scared, "What are you going to do to me?"

"We are going to turn you into one of us."

"No."

"Relax. You will make a good Neah."

Road walked in with a jar.

"Open it up dear." The Earl ordered.

Road unscrewed the lid and a white mist came out.

Allen tried to escape, but the mist attacked him, forcing it's way down his throat.

Allen fell onto the couch, coughing and convulsing. Allen slowly transformed before their eyes. His hair turned brown, his skin became darker, and all of his scars faded.

After a while, Allen stopped moving. He laid there, still. He suddenly opened his eyes and they were golden. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Allen?" Road asked.

Allen looked at her confused. "I'm Neah, Allen's still here though."

She giggled and hugged Neah.

Neah held Road. "The Prince is strong though, at nighttime while I rest, I will have to let him take control."

The Earl nodded. "I can arrange for a room that locks from the outside for you."

"Thank you Earl. I have a feeling the little Prince is going to be a handful."

Road giggled.

"Now… what is the plan?" Neah smirked.


	10. Timcanpy

Kanda searched everywhere. Allen was nowhere to be found.

Lavi sat beside Kanda as he meditated. "Kanda, we have to prepare for the possibility that we may never find him."

"I will find him, even if the only thing I can retrieve is his body, I will never give up." Kanda said looking forward.

####

"Let me out!" Allen yelled, banging on the door.

Allen was in his Noah body, it didn't change when he took over for Neah. He still had brown wavy hair, no scars, and golden eyes. The only thing different was his pale skin.

Allen kicked the door. "Let me out! I know that you can hear me!" Allen kicked the door again,

"Easy Allen." He heard from the other side of the door. It was a young girl's voice.

He kicked the door. "Stop teasing me! Let me go!"

"We can't your important to us."

Allen kicked the door.

"Please don't hurt yourself, Prince Walker."

Allen kicked the door. "Let me go! What did you do to me?!"

"Well for one, we made you a lot cuter."

"Why are you keeping me here?!" Allen demanded.

"You will find in due time." She giggled.

Allen screamed and kicked the door, a final time. He collapsed on his bed, exhausted and scared. Allen lay there, looking up at the ceiling. All he could think of was that he was possibly going to die there.

Something tapped against his window. He stood up on his bed to look out the brick-sized window. He pushed open the window and a yellow ball squeezed through.

"Tim." Allen whispered. He held Timcanpy. "It's good to see you."

Tim flew around Allen and nuzzled his cheek.

Allen chuckled. "Hey Tim." He gently scratched behind his wings. "Tim, you need to go to Kanda. Tell him I'm alive and being held captive."

Tim nodded and flew up. Allen helped him through the window. "Please Tim, bring help."

Tim bobbed and flew away.

Allen closed the window and sat on his bed. He laid down, ready for some rest.

####

Something tapped on the window and Kanda growled, upset about being disturbed again during his meditation. He looked up and saw a little golden ball. "Timcanpy?" He stood and walked over to the window, opening it for the little golem.

Timcanpy flew in and shook off, spraying water everywhere from the rain outside.

"Timcanpy, what are you doing here?"

Tim opened his mouth his mouth and a recording played. "Go to Kanda. Tell him I'm alive and being held captive." The recording was of Allen's voice.


	11. Planned Outing

Months Later…

Neah felt great in his new body. Every night Road locked him up so the Prince could not try to escape, but the Prince was slowly wearing down. Allen was always there though, but he was slowly learning that he could not overtake the Noah until he was unconscious. He hated this, it was not only his life, but his body was hijacked from him.

####

"So, I was thinking…" Road said out loud for everyone to hear at the dinner table.

"Well, that's dangerous." Tyki said, making everyone laugh.

The Earl quieted down the table. "What is it Road?"

"Well, as everyone knows, Prince Kanda has been snooping around here a lot recently looking for the princey, why don't we test something?"

Everyone was interested now.

"I say that we go to the Kingdom of Exorcists." Road said.

"No." Tyki said quickly.

"What? Why?" Road asked.

"What if he finds out that Neah is Allen?"

"That is the point of the game silly." Road said.

Tyki was lost.

"Explain Road." The Earl ordered.

"When Allen takes over Neah, he never reverts back into his normal form. Neah still has the strong hold over his host."

Everyone nodded.

"I am proposing that we go to the Kingdom if he can even tell if Neah is Allen. When he continues to snoop around here and only finds Neah again, he will be stumped and we will have won."

Neah smirked, he liked the plan. He was bored staying in the manor. "I am willing to go on this little adventure."

The Earl nodded. "It would be a high risk challenge."

"But if we go and the prince doesn't recognize his own lover then… someone will probably give up soon after." Neah said.

"We will go to the market tomorrow!" Road finalized.

####

Allen checked the door, locked in again. Were they ever going to forget one night? He looked around. "Tim." He whispered.

Timcanpy flew down from the rafters where he was hiding from Neah.

For months now, Kanda and Allen had been using Tim for communication. Tim was able to slip in and out of tight spots, get by akuma, and hide from the Noah. He was the perfect messenger.

Allen petted Tim. He had a message to deliver.

####

Kanda was sleeping when he heard tapping on his window. He sat up and saw Timcanpy. He hurried over and let the little golem in. He held the golem in his hand and watched the recording. "Tomorrow the Noah are going to take me to the market with them in the kingdom. I will not look the same, please look for me. I will have dark hair and dark skin, and I will not remember you. Don't let me fool you. Please find me. I will not be in my right mind."

Kanda was confused about Allen's words. All he knew was that Allen was coming and he needed to save him.


	12. The Marketplace

Neah walked with Road, Tyki and Sheryl to the kingdom, under the guise of flower merchants.

Allen looked around, fighting a bit for some control against Neah, and losing.

Neah massaged his temples.

"You okay?" Road asked.

"The Prince is becoming restless. He knows where we are."

"This may get interesting then." Road smirked.

Neah forced the prince's consciousness back down. "Nothing I can't handle."

####

Kanda wandered around the streets, Lavi right beside him.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes. Just trust me and keep looking. Dark hair and tan skin."

"That is about half of the people in the market." Lavi said.

Kanda rolled his eyes.

A person with shoulder length wavy, silky dark brown hair caught his attention. The teen had a darker complexion, but his skin was still as smooth and blemish-free as Allen's.

Kanda walked over, he had never seen anyone so beautiful besides… it was like he was looking at Allen. He touched the commoner's shoulder.

The teen turned to look up at him.

He was even Allen's height.

Kanda looked down into golden eyes, instead of silver. "What is your name?"

"Neah."

"What is your purpose here in town today?"

"My family and I are selling flowers."

"Very well, continue on your business." Kanda turned, he knew that he was just paranoid.

####

"No!" Allen screamed inside Neah, he had seen everything. "Come back! Turn around! Idiot!" He screamed.

Neah laughed. It was amusing to him to hear the Prince's internal struggle.

####

Timcanpy hid in the cart of flowers until they were at the market. He saw Kanda walk away and flew over to him.

Kanda held him. "Is it in the one I was talking to?"

The golem bobbed.

"Good. You did well." Kanda walked over to his guards where they were waiting patiently. "Arrest the flower merchants. Don't let a single one get away. Definitely make sure the small male teenager is captured and lock him up separate from the rest."

The guards saluted.

Kanda smirked. Allen was going to be back under his care soon. He was going to win this game.


	13. The reunion

Kanda entered the holding cell of the brunette teen with Lavi.

Neah looked up. "Well, well your majesty. What is the honor?"

"Where is Allen?" Kanda demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neah said.

"The Prince! Prince Allen Walker! Where is he dammit?!" Kanda yelled grabbing Neah by his shirt and pulling him up.

Neah was chained, unable to move.

"I know you're a Noah, what have you done to him?!"

Neah laughed. "You're getting so upset. You act like the Prince was your lover or something." Neah laughed.

Kanda slapped Neah.

Neah looked away shocked. He then looked at Kanda and spit in his eye.

"You bastard!" Kanda yelled and punchedd Neah.

Neah was silent then started to laugh. He looked up at Kanda, with a bloody nose. "Yes! Hit me! Whatever you do to me Allen will feel. Oh, he will feel it! I will make sure of it!" He hissed, glaring at Kanda.

"So, Allen… Where is he?"

"I am wearing him. This is his body; I just made a few altercations like the hair and skin." Neah smirked.

"You are sick. I want to speak to Allen."

"I am Allen and Allen is me."

"Get out of him!"

"I can't."

"I said, get out!" Kanda ordered, touching his sword Mugen.

"Hurt this body and Allen will suffer."

Kanda glared and pulled up a chair. "I will not leave until I see Allen."

"I refuse to let the Prince out to play."

Kanda crossed his legs and arms.

####

Allen took over as Neah fell asleep.

Kanda was already asleep in the chair.

"Kanda." Allen whispered.

Kanda woke up and rubbed his eyes. "What bastard?"

"It's me Kanda, its Allen."

"Allen?"

"Yes." Allen smiled softly, his nose was still bloody with dark brown hair and tan skin. He looked different, yet at the same time, he was still as beautiful as the teen that was pale with white hair.

"Let me unchain you." Kanda said, standing.

"No. He will be back; I only took over for a second."

Kanda gently took out a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed Allen's nose clean. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't know."

"That's no excuse." Kanda said softly and touched Allen's cheek, even the scar was gone.

Allen smiled softly.

"Is this permanent?"

"I don't think so; we just have to get Neah out of me."

"How?"

"There was this container in the Noah mansion, which contained Neah's spirit. If we can shove him back in, I can take over."

"Where is it?"

"Somewhere in the Noah's mansion. I don't know specifically."

"I will send a team and we will raid the manor."

"No. I have a plan. But I need you to do something for me." Allen said softly.


	14. The Escape

Neah took over after Allen fell asleep and looked at Kanda with a glare. "Let me out."

"You aren't going anywhere besides a different cell. Krory, help me move him." Kanda called.

Neah laughed. "Moving your lover to a comfier prison?" He teased.

Kanda unshackled Neah's feet without restraining his hands and, as planned, Neah attacked him.

Neah punched Kanda and made a run for it.

Krory ran over to Kanda. "I will make an all call. We will catch the Noah."

"No." Kanda said. "Let him go."

"But, your majesty…"

Kanda whistled and Timcanpy flew down. "Follow your master, I will meet you tonight at the mansion. Just show me the way in when Allen comes to."

Timcanpy fluttered and flew off after Allen.

"This was part of your plan, my lord?"

Kanda nodded. "Prepare my horse. I am riding out tonight."

"Yes sir."

###

Neah made it home, surprising the rest of the Noah.

Tyki looked Neah over. "They let you go?"

"The prince slipped up and accidentally released me."

"At least you returned safely." The Millenium Earl said and hugged Neah. "Now, go rest my son."

"I do feel tired."

"I will lock you up for the night." Road volunteered.

"Alright." Neah yawned.

Timcanpy watched as Neah and his master were once again locked up. The little golem waited outside for Allen's prince to arrive and save him from the Noah.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and written years ago


End file.
